


From the Sea Foam, like a Pheonix

by RavensChrome



Series: Sailing Skies [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 & 3 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Revial, Family Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Implied Heart Problems, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Seagull!Erik, Void shenanigans, Yggdrasil is a proper mom, with complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: Death was a relief. At least for Erik.Though it seemed like Yggdrasil was adamant to keep him alive.A monster. Like him.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Sailing Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

He's managed to kill a lot of things in a short amount of time. From humans to the plants that barely sprouted, he managed to take winter and destroy everything in his wake.

The rage that Mordegon tried to implant into him was viciously thrown back at him. Months of being trapped and fighting off Mordegon's magic, too many times of near misses until he actually gave in.

He snapped, a moment of weakness with a thought to give Mordegon and his minions just exactly what they wanted.

But the experience of having his skin forced open physically instead of magic easing the transition was a pain that he still remembers vividly. The very first thing that paved the way to something more permanent like Jasper's own transformation.

Erik tore Indignus apart. Remembers crushing the too smug monster under his feet. A burst of strength that cut through the small army of monsters before summoning his storm.

Wings wide open for the first time in a long time, Erdrea wasn't ready for the slow ice age.

Sniflheim was just unfortunate, he vaguely remembers Krystalinda attacking him before he flew into a bigger rage. Alizarin was next but the fish was smart enough to flee.

And then all that was left was the cold.

Being in the Void was probably just as maddening, the stilling silence, the never ending screams and whispers. The noise and lack there of was more painful than the stabbing pain that ran through where his heart should be. A pain that radiated out that immobilized him in where he was curled up at.

Paralyzed and grounded, freezing against the cold floor. The little strength that he did have when he was first aware, he opened his blurred eyes to the golden bars of a cage.

Erik was long passed feeling despair. Twice his heart was destroyed, three times he died. Each life he's lived was shorter than the last and yet he's somehow continuing the same life. Like he simply shifted his life as if he took a turn on the usual path.

A small part of him was relieved. Each life all doomed to end tragically. All worse than the last, always affecting those around him. Even if he couldn't remember the first, he knew enough based on Mia's reactions.

It was a curse, a different kind of curse than the one that he originally supposed to have.

He was glad that it's all done and over with now but there was still so many regrets.

And- it's probably why he was okay with the suffering he was going through. The cage that struck fear into him, the wails and screams of all of his victims, the physical pains that kept him curled and immobile. Everything that was happening wasn't anything he didn't deserve. A fate that superseded death, a repentance like the priests at the various churches like to say.

His lack of mind during his rampage didn't excuse the amount of death and destruction he dealt. He was pretty sure everyone he held close, both human and flock, were either dead or horribly injured.

He was only glad that through his last of his senses he could recognize Eleven's light. His lightning brought out some kind of reasoning as all creatures of flight feared to be struck down by it.

The timid and crybaby of a rabbit turned out fierce. Throughout their adventure together, Erik enjoyed the chaotic life thrust onto them. Watching the beginning tales of a hero, moments that were lost from the history books. Erik knows that despite his initial reservations, sticking to Eleven was probably the best decision he's ever made.

For Erik who avoided any meaningful relationships with humans, Eleven was special. He was the closest thing to a flock that Erik had with a human. If Erik acknowledged it, Eleven would've already been.

But all those were regrets he was happy to leave behind if it meant ending his rage.

So it's with those thoughts he kept his eyes squeezed shut and accepted everything that was happening now. An endless stretch of darkness with no end in all directions. The cold metal that trapped him indefinitely. The wails and screams from all the ones that he killed as a constant reminder.

The relief that resonated from his destroyed heart.

He could bare it until he became nothing again.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

  
  


Nothingness was a rude jerk in his abdomen. It was similar to the very first time he learned how to fly when all the seagulls spurred him on to jump off a cliff and just let instinct take over. It was actually almost the same feeling, the fear of jumping before wanting to puke out the contents of his stomach when his wings finally caught the wind.

But the euphoria was also the same too. The stunning feeling of reaching new heights that only very few beings only ever see.

Erik woke up confused and sore. The lack of pain and the soft, bright lights made everything blurrier and more disorientating.

The brush of fairy lights were warm. Leaves tickled at the feathers of his underbelly and it's been a long time since he's roosted properly. He could feel himself relax feeling the wood beneath his feet.

The cold splash from a drop of water onto his face made him squawk in surprise.

_Awaken, my child, from the dream yet past._

_Please guard our precious light once more._

The whisper in his mind made him shudder and puff up his feathers, but he was too aware on who it was. He was also now very aware on where he was as well.

The memory was still too vivid. Yggdrasil's branches extending invitingly, Erik's first thought was how it would feel like to perch on the highest ones. The awe of being close to Her heart. The strangling feeling of being taken over before Mordegon got his hands on him.

Erik was back with Yggdrasil. Even though the story goes that all lost souls congregate into the Void before reuniting back at the Tree of Life, it shouldn't be applying to him like this. A leaf that falls is a life loss. A soul to be cycled back like the rain before becoming a new bud.

Erik was supposed to be reborn back to life and forever free from the past.

The beat of his own heart terrified him. Each pulse growing quicker in his panic.

A nervous trill escaped him and it's then he realized that he was different again.

Another life, another look. Erik broke down right there. Let his mind spiral out of control.

He ignored the frantic whispers. Reassurances that tried to nudge him back to the living realm. Even the warm lights didn't do anything for him as he tried to forcibly drift back to sleep.

At some point, he thinks he fell off of the branch he was perched on. Another set of pain blooming at his side.

His mind felt like it was cracking. In this new life, he didn't feel like he was in sync with his own body. At the moment of realization, the constant feeling of having his breath knocked out was now there.

The life of uncertainty was a life he always followed. Gladly weathered through the unknown and celebrated the new discoveries.

But his own self discoveries were turning out to be too much for him. They came too fast and tore him apart. He didn't even have a chance to explore what they were in the first place. The only thing that he did know was that he had little to no control over anything at all.

It makes him wish he was nameless. Nameless like the rest of the flock and stayed at the sheer cliffs of Snaerfelt. Let his itch to explore by simply migrating as the seasons come. There was no reason for him to wander off on his own. Not when they traveled all of Erdrea along the coastlines already.

Erik shouldn't have let his human side get the better of him. He was told multiple times that he was treading dangerously. That he was going to get too entangled with them.

Every beat of his heart rang like a toll. Life gripped him with the thought of all the people, monsters, and animals he laid waste to with his storms. That death was too good of a penance for someone like him. But the darkness that buzzed in a tease was now something similar to the Void's emptiness.

An endless reminder of his time there. Another discovery of himself that lead him further into hysteria.

He doesn't know why Yggdrasil insists on keeping him alive. She didn't need a monster to protect Her. Not when She had Eleven out there somewhere.

Grief welled at the thought of Eleven. His heart pulsed erratic in response and exhaustion eventually put him to sleep.

But he was woken up by a familiar set of voices.

But he was already long gone. And all he saw was red when seeing a particular man waving around his very familiar magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he was warned before hand, the second chance he took felt like a cold slap to the face. A cruel joke from Yggdrasil Herself when his main reason for going back was no where to be found.

Eleven remembers the first time, the people of Arboria scared Erik into the trees of the First Forest on the first night there. But he came back the next morning, slipping into the cathedral as Father Benedict spoke to them. No one noticed until they were already walking to leave for the forest.

This time though, Erik didn't.

Eleven wanted to give up right then and there. And if tensions weren't so high because of Mia's own animosity against the Arborians for scaring off her brother, Eleven probably would've broken down.

Instead, he silently went through the motions from the past. Let his thoughts fester and wonder why it was like this.

The path through the forest was the same. The same rainbow bridge. The same reactions from seeing Yggdrasil's Heart.

Even the Jasper's surprise ambush was the same. Same until Eleven made it different.

Everything was the same. Eleven doesn't understand why Erik wasn't there with them.

He didn't understand until a deafening screech made everyone look up. An angry blur that rushed passed them all before Jasper was slammed into the branches behind him.

Eleven finally understood why Erik wasn't with them.

“ _A_ _bird?!”_ Jasper scrambled onto his feet. “It's always the birds!”

Hands trembled as he gripped the Sword of Shadows even harder. The ever present dread welled up, another scene from the future that was threatening to become true as well.

Eyes red from fury, wings flared out, the sharp beak pecking aggressively into the wood below where Jasper barely dodged.

But Erik was much smaller this time. Maybe a little bigger than a horse but it still smaller than when he was bigger than the buildings of Sniflheim. Big and strong enough to brush off the dark magic that Jasper throws, small enough to prevent those wings from making his storms.

And the single-minded way Erik only went after Jasper had Eleven hopeful.

“Accursed bird!” Jasper spat. “It shouldn't have been a surprise that Yggdrasil had something like you guarding it. Not how it cursed all of Heliodor with you pests!”

Erik gave out a throaty hiss before raising his wings.

In an instant, Jasper was knocked out from a single flap. The motion produced a wind that was comparable to Serena's wind spells. The force wasn't something anyone prepared for and everyone simply stared at Jasper's slumped form.

“Is that supposed to be a holy beast?” Veronica stared suspiciously at Erik. “It doesn't feel like one. But I guess the monster in Heskwood didn't either.”

Eleven wasn't able to concentrate on the rest of his friends concerns when Erik slowly stalked towards Jasper. Beak parted and it looked as though he was going to slam down his talons to crush him.

And as much Eleven hated Jasper, he knows that this isn't the way to deal with him. Erik especially wouldn't want this kind of retribution be dealt out. Not until Jasper paid everything in full.

“Wait!” Eleven ran forward. “Stop!”

“Eleven, what the hell are you doing?!”

Erik was always slower on his feet as a bird. Webbed feet that were more useful in paddling lazily in the water than walking. And despite the new talons, it looks as though Erik was still wasn't used to them.

So it wasn't hard to get in between him and Jasper. Erik flinched back in surprised in a more recognizable squawk. Wings flapped lightly to regain balance. Another throaty hiss before his eyes went back and forth between him and Jasper.

“Erik.”

Eleven whispered and Erik crooned in response instantly. He looked startled, that Erik responded like he did. But it was enough for Eleven to move forward and run both hands through the feathers under his eyes. The affectionate touch was enough to convince Erik to relax into them.

And more importantly, there was a soft gleam instead of the blind fury from before. This is something Eleven can work with. It wouldn't be the first time that he had to wrangle Erik from chasing something shiny despite what the others think.

“C'mon, Erik.” Eleven spoke lowly. “I know you're in there somewhere.”

All he got in return was a happy croon before Erik bumped his head into Eleven's chest.

“Jasper?!”

The sudden outburst put Erik back into an angry fit. A screech put a ringing into Eleven's ear.

“That's!-”

Hendrik stood in the underbrush with his sword out and shield ready. Behind him was the possessed King of Heliodor looking on without a trace of anything.

“Father?!”

“What are you doing here?!”

Erik immediately flared his wings and a burst of wind made everyone flinch and protect their faces. Eyes turned back to being predatory and suddenly everyone that wasn't Eleven was now a threat.

The gold on his patterns glowed and the leaves around them rustled ominously.

“So Yggdrasil has a beast guarding Her heart.” The possessed king narrowed his eyes. “And it seems that we're still being judged from our previous infractions with the Luminary.”

“Your majesty, please stay behind me.”

Erik jerked his head again from Eleven's hold. Another silent rumble was felt through his beak and Eleven was tempted to let go. Eyes trained and everyone in his sights, ready to burst forth at the slightest movement.

He was particularly interested in the king. As if Erik _knows_.

A millions thoughts ran and Eleven knew that things couldn't fall through now. Not here of all places at least.

“Everyone, you all have to leave. _Now._ ”

“What?” Veroncia narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Eleven could taste the air getting heavy. A particular shift that only comes with after unleashing Zap.

Yggdrasil's Heart sparked and suddenly everyone was aware of the unwelcoming atmosphere.

“Veronica.” Serena looked around nervously. “I think we should leave.”

“And leave him with that thing?!”

“He's not going to hurt me.” Eleven said more forcefully. “But he'll definitely hurt you if you stay. You have to leave.”

“But-”

“ _Please!”_

Erik seemed to respond to Eleven's desperation and started to puff his feathers up. Wings lightly extended and this time he managed to completed jerk his beak from Eleven's grasp.

A deafening screech sounded again and Eleven had to put himself in front of everyone before Erik attacked. Talons retreated quickly but Erik glared at the everyone. Eleven could feel the magic pooling and the breeze picking up.

Yggdrasil's leaves swayed and rustled even more.

“You have to leave. _Now_.”

“But we can't just leave you!”

“I think we do need to, lassy.” Rab looked on with a grim expression. “Since we made such a ruckus on Yggdrasil, I don't think She's too happy with us.”

“It's not like we were the ones that started it!” Mia glared towards the Heliodorians. “I bet if they leave everything would be just fine.”

“No.” Serena shook her head. “We're all trespassers now. We're not welcomed anymore.”

“It's best that we do leave, the beast is Yggdrasil's gaurdian, I doubt that it will harm the Luminary.” The possessed king agreed. “Hendrik, retrieve Jasper. We'll need to make our way back to Heliodor and interrogate him thoroughly. His words are quite... disturbing.

“I-” Hendrik cut himself off before nodding. “Yes, your majesty.”

Erik gave another throaty hiss but Eleven managed to push him back a good distance to let Hendrik get to Jasper. The concerned looks everyone else gave him made him guilty, but he held steadfast to keep Erik at bay.

The distance between them didn't let any goodbyes. The tension was tangible but all of them left without any further incident.

It wasn't until the air itself relaxed that Eleven did.

Finally alone, on top of the highest point of the world, Eleven spun around to a face full of feathers. The happy chirp and preening Erik attempted to do nearly knocked him over. The beak hovered close trying to card through Eleven's hair and prod his limbs as if searching for any injuries.

And Eleven did his own examination. This form of Erik was much more regal and softer than the monster from the future. Feathers were cleaner, white feathers were actually white as he remembered than the dull gray. Eyes had a semblance of clarity. And the gold was now more prominent in lining his patterns and at the tip of his crest.

Erik looked good, far better than what Mordegon turned him into. It's just Eleven doesn't understand why Erik was like this.

Eleven reversed time. Destroyed the reality where thousands of people died. Went back to prevent _this._

The complete animal behavior and form threw Eleven for a loop. And although it was obvious that Erik was free from the wrath that Mordegon induced, remnants of the future stayed like a bad dream.

Or maybe this was Yggdrasil's way of ensuring Erik never fell the same way again. Especially with how the gold on Erik softly glowed like his own mark did.

“Erik...”

Erik recognizes him, knows his own name, but there was that absence of intelligence that made him human too. Red eyes staring in slight confusion at him.

“Erik, what happened? Is it- is it because of me?”

Before he could even finished that shaky thought, Yggdrasil opened Her heart and shined Her light brighter. More dramatic from the last time as if to get his attention.

The Sword of Light stood embedded, saturated in Her light for hundreds of years. The Sword of Light that Eleven managed to forge didn't have the same purity as the one Yggdrasil kept at Her bosom. It was the reason why that Mordegon managed to fell Yggdrasil when he turned that purity against Her.

The Sword of Shadows physically trembled as if it remembers too. Pulsed in recognition and Eleven thought he felt a wave of melancholy.

Eleven's mark glowed in tune with Yggdrasil's Heart. Erik chirped and trilled at the power. Eleven thinks that the world was wrong when they say that the Luminary was Yggdrasil's most favoured.

“C'mon, Erik.” Eleven tried to steady his voice. “Let's go get the sword and see what it can do.”

A rather cheerful chirp sounded from Erik before he ran off like the chickens at the farm. Happily ran toward the shiny sword to most likely try and pry off the shining red gem embedded at the hilt.

What he wasn't prepared for was Erik falling over slumped into the ground mid run. Fell on his side the moment he was within the light of Yggdrasil's Heart.

And the moment Eleven reached Erik in his own frantic run, he slumped over as well.

Both of Yggdrasil's favourites fell back to the dream only they knew.

If only to hope to help alleviate the pain that they both suffered from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yggdrasil is a proper mom.  
> And super canon divergence!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, Eleven, and unexpectedly Mia coming together for a start of their closures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter before moving on with the rest of Act 3 in another part of this series. This chapter is beefy compared to the rest of series but everything is relevant.

Erik woke up to his heart pulsing in his ears and to a hazy memory of his instincts overriding all his senses to scare off Heliodor. His body felt like it was being smothered under a heavy weight and weight nothing at all at the same time as he gained back his wits.

It was slow going, he was too tired to think straight. Instead he felt the soft grass on his skin and listened to the rustling leaves pushed by a cool breeze.

It was always so much easier to feel. Even better if he was roosting properly in order to take in the world. _Instinct_ was always easier to follow, easier to react and made things so much simpler. None of the complicated human rules.

But it was also the reason why the rage consumed him.

So he concentrated, picked at his mind to grudge up consciousness to the waking world. Find the familiar scrape of sense that let him think beyond his flock's territories.

The shining fairy lights were familiar, the welling panic that tried to spring up was dulled against the stuffing of downy feathers in his head. The aching in his muscles made him put more effort into just lifting his own body up. Exhaustion lined every fiber, but it would do him better to start moving around to shed it off.

Erik clasped his hands into the ground, the joints creaked from disuse. It was like when he stayed as a seagull for a too long time. Fingers too used to staying stiff against the wind currents, the grasping motions were even lost to his feet too seeing as they were webbed and stiff for paddling through water. But they'll warm up eventually.

A snort of a sigh startled Erik, almost fully into consciousness and kick started some adrenaline back into his body. Vision clearing with a rub of his eyes before seeing a shape of purple curled next to him.

“Eleven?”

Erik winced at the rawness in his throat. The instinctual trill coming out in at the last syllable. The taste of seawater became more prominent the more he got rid of the dryness in his mouth.

“Rabbit.” Erik reached out and started shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

That wouldn't work, it took a lot of hair pulling and pecking at his ears to wake Eleven up. And if he was really stubborn, a nice wing to the face or a splash of water.

But it was easier to huddle in close instead. Establish some security to his senses, listen to a steady beat that distracted from his own. The bout of hysteria quelled with having someone by his side. It did no flocking bird any good if they stayed alone for too long.

Another snore made Erik twitch before he lifted himself back up.

He grabbed at the ears and pulled.

A loud whine akin to a dog before he awoke. “Erik...?” Eleven rubbed his eyes before sitting up abruptly. “Wait- Erik?!”

Hands flew out, both touched his face before Erik could react. The touch was unexpected but not unwanted. He leaned into it and let the rising disbelief take over Eleven.

His hands were rougher than what Erik remembered. As if Eleven crossed Erdrea another few times on the ground. He could feel them searching, running across his skin and a thumb came near his eye making him blink.

The other hand that curled in his hair was mindful of his feathers. A familiar feeling he was used to as a seagull. The gentle caress that was firm, finally understanding why the various animals that let themselves become pets. It was also inescapable this time, especially when Eleven brought their faces together.

A chirp came out in surprise, muffled into a quiet trill as their lips pressed together.

It was one of those human things that he's seen others do, an affectionate gesture he never understood. Nothing like that happens with birds with their hard beaks that were better for preening. But with lips, it was warm, hard and soft, and there was so much feeling that Erik couldn't fully grasp.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Eleven pulled away. “I swear it wasn't supposed to be this way.” He looked down and small sniffle came from him. “I just wanted to make things right.”

The warbling Eleven did, the quiet words reminded Erik of what happened. Static rose in his hearing, a bristling feeling that made his feathers and hair stand on ends.

He pulled away from those thoughts to mentally marvel that he was human again. A late realization that came slowly as he held Eleven back. With skin, it was so much more easier to feel the warmth radiating. A feeling that he had to get used to when a particular rabbit depended on touch for security. Roosting together was no problem, but it was still a new experience to be constantly sought out.

It was easy to vehemently ignore the dull panic and lingering hysteria that wanted to rise.

“Erik?” Eleven pulled back and looked at him with concern. “Your- your okay, right?”

The cool breeze felt cold in that one moment. He hasn't felt cold since the very first time he's woken up into the world. But he couldn't tell if it was that or his own insecurities that made him shiver.

“I'm fine.”

Erik pulled himself back into Eleven's chest, there was a lot that he didn't want to think about. The consequences and the aftermaths of it all.

“B-but you remember, don't you?” Eleven said in a whisper. “About- about what happened here?” He touched Erik's chest. “D-do you remember this?”

Erik stiffened and jerked back. His fingers unconsciously traced the scar tissue webbing out from above his heart. It overlapped the other spiral-shaped scar that Jasper left him. It was an ugly thing, but he was never ashamed of it. But now he wonders, quite bleakly, how it looks now.

“T-this... why?”

As much as his heart pulsed irregularly in his anxiety at being reminded of what happened, the slow forming devastation on Eleven's face made him forget it momentarily. Blood rushed, but it felt numb at the sight of Eleven's hands shaking.

It was like Cobblestone again.

“I'm sorry. It was only supposed to be me.” Eleven shrunk into himself. “The Time Keeper was so sure that it would only be me but-” Eleven shook his head. “You weren't supposed to comeback like this, you shouldn't remember, you shouldn't even have that scar!”

“I-” Erik furrowed his brow confused at the last statement. “This is... it's kind of hard to get rid of something like this.”

“But shouldn't have too! I made sure of it!”

Erik reeled in shock, Eleven almost never raised his voice let alone at him. “I-” He hesitated. “I don't understand?”

There was a sag in Eleven's shoulders, there were sounds of sniffles in an attempt to suppress his sobs. Soon after he even separated himself in order to sit properly face to face with each other.

As much as they can anyways, not with the rabbit still looking at the ground still spilling his tears.

“We defeated Mordegon.” He started. “We revived Yggdrasil back, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I killed you.”

There was a jolt in his heart, an electric tingling that made him shiver this time. The story told after even more wrenching because with the fight over, the only left to do was to grieve.

An entire kingdom lost, homes destroyed, families broken. That's all Erik could imagine when his guilt ebbed knowing he contributed with most of that. And it supposedly reflected on Yggdrasil too with how Eleven described it, after the awe of Her revival wore off, they noticed that Her branches were almost halfway bare.

Erik wanted to fly away from the horrors of what was left of the world.

“I still don't understand.” Erik fidgeted. “The time thing? Or how I'm alive?”

“It's like- It's like...” Eleven bit his lips in thought. “Did you ever have a day you wanted to relive? To where you wanted to do it differently?”

Erik's attention sharpened. “Eleven?”

“I just wanted to fix things. If I could go back before everything fell apart, then the world wouldn't be in such a terrible state. Nobody wouldn't be the wiser but me.” Eleven rambled as he curled into his knees. “But- but then you never showed up in the forest like you did before and I thought...” He shook his head. “Everything stayed the same, Jasper came just came like before but then you- you...”

That hazy memory when he first woke up became a little clearer. His new talons ready as the vile human was slumped over.

“I crushed him as a monster.”

“No!” Erik reeled back again. “No, you're not! You're not! You never were!”

His heart beat wildly, instinct screamed for him to flee at the sudden outburst. He nearly did when his body fell back from being startled.

Eleven still didn't look up though, his tears kept falling and Erik stayed.

“I love you.” Eleven whispered quietly. “I love you. I didn't to say that until after you were dead. I missed you so much.”

The pain was still there, but something different pulsed as his stomach fluttered. Something sad along with something that always made him swoon. Something that made him fly away in order to clear his thoughts. _Instinct_ being ever persistent, it made him a hopeless romantic like the rest of his flock.

Hope bloomed and Erik shifted forward just a little.

“Love? Even after everything?”

A rabbit and a seagull, it was a useless love but those were the kinds of loves that are told in stories. They were always lining history, the off mentions in tomes and the faded out thoughts in journals, it was a thing that happened quietly. It was a thing that everyone would latch on to once noticed.

He wonders how the others saw them throughout the adventure.

“With all my heart.” Eleven responded so desperately. “I came back to make sure it never happened. I came back so that you wouldn't- so that Mordegon wouldn't- so that _I_ wouldn't-!”

This time thing was still too unbelievable, too complicated for him to fully wrap his head around. Even his revival was a mystery that only Yggrdasil knows. But he can understand one thing, something that he and his instincts can both agree on.

There wasn't any other rabbit he knew that would face down its hunter twice. First was for survival, the long chase that came to end when all that running made the rabbit stronger than his hunter. An end to it all and to bring back the little peace there was to scavenge.

The second time was for Erik. It was hard not to think that when the rabbit's rambles were still focused on him. Not for the hundreds of lives that were lost or the devastation against Erdrea's lands but for _him_.

It was still unbelievable and Erik wanted to believe him. But he had a hand in all those lives and scarring Erdrea's lands. He needed proof that it wasn't one of those 'too good to be true' moments like in all the stories and tales he's read.

Hysteria wanted to come back and Erik was too tired to entertain any other thoughts.

“I want to see my flock. I want to see them alive.”

He knows how his flock migrates, but his time being caged skewed his senses. He likes to think his flock was wary enough to fly away at the first signs of his storms but he'll never know.

But seeing the nesting grounds intact will convince him. It'll do him the world for to know that the nesting grounds his flock has been using for hundreds of years to be intact and untouched.

Eleven perked and nodded vigorously. “Yes! Of course! It'll be an easy Zoom too!”

Erik settled back into Eleven's arms. The absolute eagerness and lack of hesitation already convinced him though, the steady beat of his heart calmed his own.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

She always had her suspicions but seeing Erik and Eleven walked down from the rainbow bridge cemented it.

“M-mia? You're still here?”

Erik had his hood up, a hand tightly clasped with Eleven's. She could see their eyes widening at the sight of her, one more agitated than the other. It seemed like they were attempting to hide another big secret that Mia's already figured out.

“So you found him up at the tree, and it feels like you both are about to skip town too.”

“Er...”

“Don't bother trying to make excuses.” Mia huffed. “The pack of wolves are frothing at the mouth when you didn't come down too. It's the reason why I'm up here camping it out with the monsters, so it's not like I blame you.”

“We were going to tell someone, I swear.”

“Ellie, everyone but me and the twins went back to Heliodor to round on what to do on the piece of shit that tried to ambush us.” Mia deadpanned. “You've been up there for almost three days, they couldn't stay for more than one because Jasper was about to throw a bitch fit if the old man didn't put him to sleep.”

Erik snorted at her words and Eleven looked oddly resigned instead of scandalized like he usually was.

“Wait.” Eleven blinked. “We've been gone for three days?”

Mia furrowed her brows. “Yeah, you mean you _didn't_ know?”

“I- we-” Eleven looked at Erik who just shrugged unsure. “We were asleep? I- I didn't know we were asleep for that long.”

“You were sleeping?”

Yggdrasil O'mighty, Mia could only think that the tree was more aware of what Hers. There was no way the tree wasn't when She promptly took Erik from them and used him as a guard dog. What happened still bothered her even after seeing Erik was safe and sound. She was only an outsider to their problems.

She didn't want to cause anymore problems.

Mia shook her head from her thoughts. “Never mind that, what are you going to do now? Sneak down there and try to tell the twins? Ronnie's still angry at you, Ellie.”

Eleven winced. “Do you think you can pretend that you didn't see us?”

“Ellie, you summoned that rainbow bridge that shoots up to the tree in broad daylight. I think everyone knows you're back on Erdrea.”

“I told you we should've flown down.”

“I didn't think this would be a problem!”

There was light back in Eleven's eyes but he and Erik had that shadow in them. They were tired, just like right after they faced of with Dora-in-gray. A shock to all of them at the startling power difference that they barely managed to overcome.

She looks over at their clasped hands again. It wouldn't be the first time they've done it, Erik often having to do it to prevent Eleven from wandering off too often. Eleven did it because he likes holding Erik's hand. It was a mutual hand holding that they never saw a problem with no matter how the others try to tell them.

There was an insecurity with how they were holding on to each other now.

Mia sighed. “Just go do whatever you need to do. It's not like it'll hurt anyone if you're gone for another day or two.” She side-eyed them. “You are going to come back, right?”

“Of course! We've worried everyone enough as it-”

“Wait.” Erik cut him off. “Do you want to come with us?”

Mia stiffened against the sharp-eyed look Erik gave her. A knowing gaze, a kind of gaze where she would see stray animals judge people from afar.

“Erik-”

Erik shoved his free hand to cover Eleven's mouth. “Do you want to meet my flock?”

And there it was, the subject matter that she was avoiding like the plague. The only thing she knew how to help them. It was the easiest and the most obvious thing to do. Keep her mouth shut and proceed as normal like all thieves do.

Another part of her wanted to ask a thousand questions because all the silent speculating she was doing before reaching Arboria was coming back in a vengeance the moment he said 'flock'.

“Erik, what-”

“I want her to come.” Erik persisted. “And it's not like she doesn't know.”

And the way he said that meant he knew that she knew for a long while now.

“Was I obvious?” Mia bit her lips. “There was no way I was.”

Erik shifted on his feet. “You can't really hide anything from birds unless you go completely underground. Sparrows are always particularly chatty.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Mia slumped her shoulders. “You mean to tell me I have to look out for _all_ birds?!”

There was a dull glow of gold in Erik's eyes now. Easy to see under the shadow of his hood. But the small smile on his lips pulled at her sense of hope and longing all over again.

“Birds like watching humans, we find it funny.”

“Great, we must be one big comedy then.”

“Well, with the rabbit over there, it's not hard to see.”

“Hey!” Eleven whined. “You were with me from the start of this!”

“I know, and you're still a teary-eyed rabbit that likes to play with fire.”

Eleven keened, but they all laughed.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Apparently, despite living in this shitty place, there was a hidden enclave just north west of the Viking's hideout. The sheer cliffs hid an opening for people to squeeze through.

The mass of seagulls that nested here was _insane_.

Eleven was already happily buried under a bunch of squawking feathers. Erik was in another pile just letting them climb all over him. His eyes were closed, seemingly asleep in the loud chaos around him.

It makes her wonder how he could be nervous around a crowd of people when he looks so content with these birds swarming him. Beaks being jabbed into his person, the hair pulling that they seem to be doing.

Though Mia herself was hiding herself away in a small crevice to avoid the flurry of wings and beaks. She supposes this is how Erik felt when brushing shoulders with actual people. But she could do without the hair pulling that they were doing.

Honestly, she was regretting coming here. Being bullied by birds of all things, it was an act of karma if anything.

“Hey, hey! Back off!” Erik came into her view and a very loud, seagull-like squawk came out of his mouth. “Sorry about them, they were curious of your hair since it's the same colour as mine.” He shot a glare at the still approaching seagulls. “I guess they got a little too excited when I told them you were my nestmate.”

“Nestmate?”

“Er, siblings.” Erik clarified and scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “They were mostly pestering you to transform which _she can't,_ she's _human_ , I already told you that!” He shouted at the still persistent gulls who squawked back at him. “How the hell should I know? Go bother the pelicans or something, I saw your dives, you're like wet pigeons!”

Mia had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud.The indignant squawking and another flurry of wings aiming their annoyance at Erik made her giggle.

In an instant, Erik unfurled his own wings in a swirl of darkness. Long and wide, they extended like an albatross's than a seagull's. Feathers flared out from the wings, a couple strong flaps blew the smaller birds away. It was a gentle push that just knocked them off their feet. They had their own wings to keep them balanced.

Erik stomped his foot firmly and raised his wings to make himself look bigger. An annoyed hiss came his way but they left without anymore trouble.

“Ugh, they still act like juveniles.” Erik scoffed before turning to Mia. “Next time just pluck out their tail feathers. You got to establish yourself if you want to be left alone. I had to beat them over the head several times when they get too annoying. Some of us like being alone too.”

It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, the way he said 'us', it showed that he saw himself as more as a bird than a human. That he was happier as a bird than human.

“Can't I just yell I them?” Mia grumbled. “They seem to understand words well enough.”

Mia gritted through her thoughts. It wasn't like she was offering opportunities to be a family. She was too afraid of ruining the thing that they had going right now. Erik was already trusting her with his secret because they were family.

Another part of her was deathly afraid of even going near a single seagull here. Even more afraid to touch them at all.

Erik knows that she was the reason why he was like this. She wonders how he can even stand next to her.

“Humans are always yelling at us, it won't help much.” Erik smirked. “And it's only those that keep going out to the towns to pester them. Most flocking birds can understand humans since most live near towns and villages. Some eagles in Heliodor understand too since they like nesting on Heliodor's walls and towers.”

Mia raised her eyebrows and a different thought appeared. “Do birds have different accents as well?”

“Well, yeah.” Erik looked at her puzzled. “An owl isn't going to sing like a parrot, is it? You're not going to catch any of us serenading a tune that's for sure.”

Something musical sounded when he huffed. It wasn't any gull noise Mia knew but it was definitely a chirp of a bird. And she can definitely argue him humming an odd tune on occasion.

Then Mia took in a good look of his person. The wings took precedence, it was hard to ignore them when it was the most outstanding thing on Erik. He held them close, tucked into his chest and sides like any bird does when they don't need them. She could easily see Yggdrasil's claim over her brother on the patterns on his wings. A light tinge of gold that laid over the black of the feathers, maybe a left over effect from being turned into gold.

The next thing she noticed was how relaxed he was, how talkative he was. He says he likes being alone but he can chatter on and on like he was now. A completely different person that would hide behind Eleven who had to coax the every people-shy thief into conversations.

And as fascinating it was to hear about how ravens and crows were having a turf war in Camp Sauvage because of a mini medal, she was much more engrossed at how open he was now. The occasional chirps and annoyed bird hisses he made were a novelty experience she didn't think will wear off anytime soon. It was made even more better when he stopped using words completely when another older, ruffled looking seagull butted in the conversation.

It made Mia smile.

“Never thought you'd be as chatty as you are.”

Erik froze before rubbing the back of his head. “It's hard not to _when all of them keep getting into my business!_ ” He shouted at the sill mocking birds. “I can honestly say they're still better than the sparrows though.”

“I can see that.” Mia grinned. “They pick on you like you did me when we were younger. You're the baby of the group.”

Cackles resounded and Erik flushed. “S-shut up you!” He scowled. “I've long grown out my flight feathers dammit! Just because I've still got some down sticking out of my hair doesn't mean I ain't grown!”

Mia's eyes lit up. “Is that where Ellie's getting the feathers from?”

A silent flustered rage showed on his face before her huffed. “Ugh, maybe it's a good thing that you can't talk to them. If you had feathers, you'd shared the same patterns.”

“Heh.” Mia still smiled. “I'm serious though, I can see why you wanted to come back. They're good for you.”

“They're my flock, and it's not like they're spitting fire any time soon.” Erik looked down. “After what happened, I wanted to see them.”

It must've been a shock to turn into a horse-sized bird. It was certainly different to the not so, normal-sized seagull that Mia seen throughout their adventure. Being taken and turned so suddenly must've spooked Erik more than he's letting on.

“What exactly did happen up there?” Mia scooted closer. “You disappeared after you got scared off.”

“I was not scared off!” Erik bristled before settling down. “Not like I can sleep when there's literally humans wanting to attack me like I'm some flea-bitten rat.”

Mia snorted. “Don't worry, the whole town is regretting it when Ellie started snubbing them. The twins were able to explain about your weird magic thing but it was a little too late by then.”

Erik furrowed his brow. “My magic?”

“You know... On why it's so dark?” Mia mirrored his expression before frowning. “Did the twins not say anything about it?”

“I mean, I know its dark.” Erik said lamely. “But it's not like I can control it. I can only use it to transform.” In a burst of darkness, a single wing transformed into an arm and wiggled his fingers. “Can't do any of that fancy stuff like Rab, it won't let me. It's harmless as an egg.”

“' _Harmless as an egg-_ ', right, bird.” Mia shook her head. “Got to talk to the twins on communicating important matters because this is _so_ not cool.” She growled. “But I guess that part makes sense. It's not like the tree is known for anything but light and life.”

Erik's whole body stiffened before anxiety settled over his shoulders. The sudden shift in mood was even noticed by all the nearby gulls. The mocking teasing stopped for just a moment.

“To be honest, Yggdrasil scares me.” Erik whispered. “I still don't understand why She keeps me alive.”

A chill ran through Mia. Those sudden words tore through her heartstrings and it must've been wishful thinking that she thought that he wasn't aware of himself. As innocent as he was to human social cues and interactions, all animals were always perceptive in where humans weren't.

And the way he said that too, the span of time from Arboria to getting to Yggdrasil was long enough for anything to happen in a monster filled forest. That maybe that the tree didn't just take her brother away momentarily for Jasper's stupid ambush.

“Erik! Mia!” Eleven's delighted shout drew their attention. “There you are! Are you having fun?”

Eleven was ruffled. A ruffled mess of feathers and birds that clung onto him. It even looked like the seagulls tried to undo his straps and pulled at his hair. Still pulling at his hair if she saw that flash of yellows correctly.

He was smiling like an idiot, he was having the time of his life. Much better compared to how he was before Yggdrasil.

“Ellie, one of them is trying to pull out your sword.”

Erik snorted. “They want it because it's shiny. I would watch it closely though, they've stolen heavier things.”

“Really?”

“Of course you'd want to see them haul off with it.” Erik sighed. “We just got it.”

“I could give them a different one, maybe even dull the blade so they won't get hurt.” Eleven's eyes sparkled. “Do you think they'll like the stuff we're not using anymore?”

“Stupid rabbit, they're already nesting in jewelry.” Erik shook hit head. “Don't feed into them when they can get it themselves.”

Mia glanced around at the mention of jewels. There wasn't anything that caught her eye on the ground but there was twinkling above them along the tall cliffs.

At least now she knows where the seagulls have been carrying off their goods to. One mystery of the world solved.

The elder seagull squawked before landing in front of Eleven on a nearby ledge above him. Flapped its wings and looked down at him. It made another squawk, this time more of a demand than anything and Erik face palmed. A suffering sigh soon followed before he glared.

“You can't just demand him shit!”

A steely-eyed glare from the bird easily shut Erik up. It had the same affect when Rab would settled Mia's and Jade's tempers when they got too out of hand. The nervous shuffle and the way Erik nearly flinched and ducked under his wings said a lot.

If anything, this felt like a parent needing to be impressed before they even think about letting their kid go.

It must be nice for Eleven who was oblivious to all that. Happily oblivious as he went down arm deep into his bottomless, green bag. Pulled out various trinkets and unused accessories and presented them over. It physically hurt Mia knowing the amount of gold that they could sell them for is being given up to impress a bird.

A flock of birds that were already hoarding a small treasure trove and were eyeing Eleven's stash.

“I feel like he's about to get jumped.”

“You have no idea.” Erik hid his face from the sight.

And the old bird took its time choosing his spoil, carefully prodding through the offered items before settling with one of the enchanted bracelets.

And then it cried out outwards, something akin to a war cry before Eleven was swarmed.

“Goddess above, that's funny!” Mia cackled at the sight. “It's been a while since I've seen someone getting mugged by gulls!”

Mia looked back to see Erik only to find him still hiding his face under his wings. His whole posture screaming that he was embarrassed to the Void and back. Like when Rab told Mia nearly all of Jade's childhood mishaps or how Jade would retaliate with Rab's own. A mutual familial embarrassing that even Mia couldn't get out of.

Maybe this _was_ one of those meet the parent scenarios. And this was a very aggressive way of the shovel talk in the form of the still swarming seabirds.

“I can't believe it!” Mia laughed even harder. “Your whole flock _is_ getting onto Ellie because of you, aren't they?” She grinned wildly. “This is great! I don't need to stab Ellie if they can keep watch and shit on him on the spot.”

A loud cackle came out of the old seagull. Deep breathes of almost condescending laughter that made Erik shrunk even more. It even landed on top of his hunched form and did a little croon to him.

Eleven's yelps and cries for help were ignored as he was mercilessly mobbed.

“Come on, Erik, you can't be shy now.” Mia smirked. “I'm right, aren't I?”

The old seagull hopped and flew onto Mia's head this time. It easily balanced and crooned again. Chirps and other series of trills in a swaying tune were sounded in an almost sing-song manner.

A particular bark pulled Erik from under his wings to give his own enraged squawk. He was red in the face, his hair standing on ends in his embarrassment.

This was completely different from the skittishness that she was used to.

Mia reached up and the old seagull let her cradle it in her arms. The trust so fragile but the gleam in its eyes glistened with mischief.

She tightened her heart again, regathered her thoughts and push pass the memories and nightmares that murmured at the back of her mind. The flashes of gold were just the trick of the light, and she doesn't want to break down in front of Erik again.

“Did you know,” Mia started off, “that Erik calls him a rabbit?” Erik's jaw dropped. “Sometimes he calls him something cutesy like bunny too.”

“Y-you- You-!”

“And Ellie there likes to call him pretty.” Mia kept on going. “He has these feathers that he turned into little charms and I'm pretty sure that they're all his feathers.”

Another loud cackle escaped the old seagull and Mia was now sure that it was laughing at Erik.

“Th-that's not-!” Erik protruded his wings forward to make himself look bigger. “Shut up the both of you!”

“Please.” Mia rolled her eyes. “I don't know how you made it this far being so dense, your bunny was doing everything he can to impress you. You deserve to get teased.” The seagull in her arms was now loosing it in its laughter. “Honestly, me and the rest of the party were making bets.”

“I- I-!” Erik's face went even more red. “That stupid rabbit is always calling me pretty! How was I supposed to know he was courting me?!”

“I bet you did know, you like it when Ellie pampers you.” Mia leered with a smirked. “Everyone knew that he liked you, I knew instantly the moment you two were within the sights of each other. It was more of a surprise to know that you weren't together!”

A yelp and a splash of snow drew their attention. Eleven was faced down in a hidden snow bank by the cliff walls. Many of the seagulls sauntered triumphant on top of his prone form.

Mia feels that she could totally get along with this extended family and future brother-in-law.

“Your lucky that I know Ellie isn't a huge pushover or else you'd be looking for a new boyfriend.”

Erik ducked back under his wings. It was becoming a rather cute sight if this was a habit of his. His eyes were still visible and they darted back and forth between Eleven and to the ground in front of him. Something similar to what the girls at the mini medal academy would do when they would ogle Erik or Eleven.

“As if I would take someone weak as my mate.”

It was muttered under his breath, barely above a whisper. But Mia heard it through the squawking and it a thought dawned on her.

“So you _were_ checking him out!” Mia crowed seeing the stunned expression. “I knew it!”

“W-wait a minute, no I wasn't-”

“Say that when you're not watching him like a hawk when he's training.”

“I was not!”

“I bet it's the muscles.” Mia whispered down to the old seagull. “He especially stares when he works out shirtless.”

There was another round of obnoxious squawking but Mia found that she didn't mind as much anymore. Seeing him shift in a burst of magic didn't tinge at her heart like she thought it would. They actually feel like siblings now.

Everything felt just right. She'll make it right. With seagulls and all.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

This trip was a success. Not only Erik was able to be with his family and ease his mind, he also was able to close the gap between him and Mia.

Eleven gave a relieved laugh remembering the sight of the siblings chatting. The seagulls that still hung onto his person pecked at him curiously at his sudden laugh. Even when the sun was setting and Mia curling up in their tent with her own feathery visitors, Eleven stayed out to entertain the still curious gulls.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Eleven reached out and settled the remaining seagulls into his lap. “It's just that he wasn't really in a good place, I'm sure he's still not feeling well but it's good that he's happy right now.”

Here, this was Erik's home. His safe place that stood towards the sky where most dangers can't reach him.

The seagull chirp its approval.

“Hey.”

Eleven didn't even finish turning his head before Erik huddled in close. There was a content sigh that he let out and it made Eleven happy to hear almost all the anxiety finally leave him. His heart soared as he scooted closer despite the protesting gulls in his lap.

The recent nightmare was only just that now. Eleven can make due on his promise soundly.

“Feeling better?”

There was only a happy croon in response. Something that Eleven missed so much when-

“D-do you want to stay?” Erik stiffened and looked up sharply. “After all that's happened, after what I did, you don't have to come with me.”

Because even if the nightmare will just stay as it is, they'll keep him awake at night. Eleven was only grateful that he's been too preoccupied by how fast things came since traveling back into the past. The nightmares that reminded him and evolved in new ways to terrorize him.

He can only imagine what Erik's nightmares will be like.

“You're being stupid again.” A hand pinched at Eleven's earlobe. “Stupid rabbit. There's a reason why I call you that.”

Erik easily shooed off the gulls to take their place, nestled himself forcefully into Eleven's lap. He also gave a slight glare leaning into his chest.

“You said you loved me.” Erik said lowly. “You can't say that and then tell me to stay away.”

“I hurt you though.”

There was an irritated huff. “Stop that, I hurt myself. And it's not like I remember much from when I was a monster.”

Eleven gripped at Erik's hand. “Stop calling yourself that. You're not a monster, you're still not a monster.”

It was a stalemate Eleven realized. The flat look of a none too impressed Erik made it obvious that it was a fast tiring argument. It's barely been a day and Erik was already tired of him parroting like he's said before.

He misses this.

“Seagulls mate for life, we're picky as hell on who we choose.” Erik flushed. “Don't write me off for something that _I_ did.”

“It was still my sword.” Eleven whispered. “I wasn't strong enough to save you.”

“I wasn't strong enough to save myself.” Erik gripped back at Eleven's duster with his other hand and gritted his teeth. “I got caught, I couldn't escape, and I turned myself into a monster because I gave in. It's not your fault, El.”

Words got caught in his throat. Refuting would be pointless against a seagull's stubbornness. Erik would just yell his words louder and longer with his whole flock at his back.

“You're over thinking it like you always do, stupid rabbit.”

Erik clung on and Eleven can only wonder if it really was that simple. If Erik really was okay with being able to stand next to Eleven, keep so close to him after everything.

It would be simpler if Erik didn't get dragged back with Eleven. It would've been easier to pretend that everything was fine. He would've been fine with seeing Erik well and alive again.

“I missed you.” Eleven clenched his eyes closed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Erik let out a content sigh. “Your stupid way of courting me worked so I hope you're happy.”

A laugh bubbled up from Eleven's throat before nuzzling into the locks of blue hair and feather. “You're the prettiest thing alive, not even Yggdrasil can prove me wrong.”

“I hope I don't compare to a tree either.” Erik looked away. “And you're not bad yourself.”

But maybe it wasn't about keeping things simple like Erik likes to do. The terror from when they woke up was muted but still there. Eleven knows when he was afraid and scarred himself.

And maybe trying to keep things simple wasn't him pushing the problem to the side but to take it slowly like he usually does. When some human concepts were slow to grasp, it was easier to break down the motions and do that than understand it first.

“Say.” Erik shifted a little nervously. “That lip thing, can you do it again?”

Eleven blinked. “Lip thing?”

“You know, when you pressed our lips together.” Erik leaned in close. “It was nice.”

“O-oh, you mean a kiss?” Eleven flushed. “I- I- Okay!”

Embarrassingly, Eleven squeaked against his lips, it was stiffer than the first time but it was also had more feeling in it.

It was still warm as the first, but Erik was the one to press deeper and their breaths made it hotter. The downy feel of hair and feathers made Eleven search more, the skin to skin contact sparked more curiosities. Hands wandered in ways that he could only dream of and Eleven put his strength to use to keep Erik in his arms.

A moan reached Eleven's ears, a rolling trill rumbled quietly before he pulled off. The dazed and flushed look pulled at the better part of Eleven's mind.

“That's so much better than what beaks can do.” Erik licked his lips. “I can see why humans like doing this.”

“I like kissing you too.”

Those dreams almost instantly became a reality, a nightmare wiped away for his wish come true. Longing for someone dead and gone, a chance that he took with no hesitation. The first time, he was too lost in what he thought was a dream haze. Even then he found himself bursting with relief seeing Erik alive and himself.

To have it all right now, Eleven was afraid that this will slip away any moment.

“Mate.” Erik let out a quiet trill of a laugh. “I honestly never thought I'd find one.”

“I'm just glad I found you in time.” Eleven gave a wry smile. “Anybody would look at you and want you to be theirs.”

“Ah.” Erik backed up and reached for his hood. “Those are only going to get worse, aren't they?”

It took a moment for Eleven to understand what he was saying before smiling brightly. It's been too long since he was able to tease Erik into a banter. The familiar motions before Erik would shy away with his face all red.

“I can't help it, you're just that pretty.”

The words easily came back to him. They were pulled by habit even after being silenced to only his memories.

He can't believe he waited so long until it was too late.

“Eleven...”

Erik wasn't peeved anymore, his expression fell instead of his usual fluster. It confused Eleven until Erik reached out.

And from his face, he could feel something wet being wiped away. His vision blurred and he blinked at the unexpected obscurant. The cold chill made the parts of his face even colder even as Erik dried the wetness away.

They were tears and he couldn't stop them. His throat tightened even more but his emotions burst.

Eleven doesn't know how he would've held if Erik didn't come back with him. He was a complete mess without needing to pretend. He was overestimating himself if he thought he could pull himself together. He was definitely out of his mind if he thought he could keep anything from Erik.

“I'm sorry.” Eleven choked. “I- I can't help myself.” He tried to smile and placed his own hand over Erik's. “I missed you so much, Erik. I missed you to where it hurt.”

The months that passed even after he defeated Mordegon, he couldn't move on. His feelings were still so raw and the memories were still so fresh that he couldn't think to move on.

“Did I... do I mean that much to you?”

“How could you not?”

The was a quiet hiccup of a chirp before Erik laid his head down. The quiet came with the chill, a flashback hit Eleven as he closed his eyes. Fear stuck him from opening them back up. Even though he could hear the rolling chirps and small trills, feel Erik shift on top of him to get comfortable, he was afraid to see Erik dead.

A rather loud squawk tore through his spiraling thoughts and Erik jerked up to give an angry squawk back.

“Shut the fuck up!” Mia's voice rang across the cliffs startling all the other gulls into a frenzy. “Dear goddess! It's night time! Go to sleep!”

An angry pitter-patter of feet and the equally angry mutters and hisses from Erik made Eleven open his eyes without a second thought. He laughed at the sight.

“Come on, Erik, he's probably just wants us off the ground.”

“He ain't worried about shit! Mind your own business! ” Erik hissed at the bird. “He's my mate, go away!”

With enough grumbling, they managed to stumble into the tent quiet enough to not disturb Mia. Sleep also came a little too easily for Eleven. Even though they laid back into the same position, the only thing he would remember is waking up to the next morning. No nightmares to jerk him awake, just the slow waking chorus of all the seagulls crowing for the morning sun.

And waking up to see a tuft of blue in his sight and a small weight laying on his chest, Eleven couldn't help but promise to himself again.

He'll protect Erik, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a little happier until I realized that Eleven would've been depressed after months of carrying the burden of killing Erik.
> 
> Well damn.


End file.
